Cendrillon
by ReiyKa
Summary: Len dan Gumi... dalam satu simfoni nada.. ketukan seirama.. dan bait lagu penuh makna.. saat Len harus sekelompok dgn Gumi, dia merasa dunia telah runtuh. tapi ketika Len mengetahui rahasia gelap di balik sosok aneh Gumi, akankah perasaannya berubah? [diartikan dari fanfic dengan judul yang sama karya Raine1712]
1. Chapter 1: A faint story

**a.n. **_setelah menghadapi kejenuhan akibat libur panjang selama tiga bulan, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melatih skill saya. cerita ini adalah milik Raine1712 dengan judul asli Cendrillon. silahkan baca yang asli untuk lebih lengkapnya. saya hanya ingin mengubahnya dalam bentuk bahasa Indonesia, menambahkan beberapa kalimat serta mengurangi beberapa kalimat. yap. nggak bisa sama persis tentunya._

selamat membaca.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: A faint wish<em>**

* * *

><p>"Len, bangun!"<p>

...Aku benci pagi...

"Oh, ayolah Len! Cepat bangun! Kita bisa terlambat, tahu!" Suara kakak kembarku yang sangat _nyaring_ terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku paling benci pagi hari, terutama kalau aku dibangunkan dengan cara seperti ini...

"LEN!" Aku bisa mendengar dia menjerit dengan suara di atas oktaf miliknya. Aku merasa seseorang telah menancapkan jarum ke dalam otakku yang mampu membuat kepalaku sakit selama seminggu penuh.

"Aku bisa dengar... jadi... bisakah kau berhenti menjerit tepat di depan daun telingaku?" Aku membuka paksa mataku dan bangun dari tempat tidurku yang hangat dan nyaman. Bisa kurasakan lantai yang dingin menyapa pagiku dengan tidak ramah seperti biasanya. Aku menutup mataku dan menghela napas panjang. "Bisakah... setidaknya... kau..."

"NGGAK!" jeritnya lagi. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengambil bantal tidurku dan meletakkannya di atas kepalaku supaya aku tidak perlu mendengar suara nyaringnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kita bisa-bisa terlambat! Kau tahu, jam pertama kita kita di kelas Profesor Kamui! Dia benar-benar akan _membunuh _kita kali ini!" teriak kakak kembarku lagi. Aku harus jujur kali ini, dia memang benar. Kamui-sensei benar-benar orang yang disiplin soal waktu. Yap. Dia tidak akan memarahimu kalau kau terlambat. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang hanya membuang-buang energi secara percuma seperti itu. Dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menghemat energi dan tentunya lebih _buruk_ daripada semua hukuman yang ada di dunia ini. Yap. Aku berani bertaruh soal itu. Aku sudah merasakan _cengraman_nya selama kurang lebih setahun dan aku lumayan _menikmatinya _kalau kau mengerti apa maksudku.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku sambil menguap lebar. Aku menatap ekspresi khawatir di wajah kakak kembarku. Dia sedang menatapku tajam dengan sorot mata penuh permohonan agar aku tidak menyusahkannya lebih jauh lagi pagi ini. Aku mengangguk pelan dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia beranjak dari kamarku.

Tidak butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk membuatku menyiapkan semua persiapan untuk berangkat sekolah. Aku hanya butuh ganti baju dan mengikat rambutku ke atas seperti biasanya. Anak laki-laki memang tidak butuh waktu lama untuk ber_dandan_ bukan?

Setelah itu, aku turun ke bawah dan mengambil roti panggang yang sudah disiapkan Rin, kakak kembarku. Rumahku benar-benar terasa sangat sepi pagi itu. Yap. Tidak hanya pagi itu. Setiap pagi keadaannya memang selalu seperti ini.

Aku harus mengakui kalau orang tuaku benar-benar _mencintai_ku dan Rin. Kuakui mereka memang _sangat _pekerja keras, tapi kenyataan bahwa mereka _tidak__ pernah_ ada di rumah sama sekali bukan masalah besar bagiku dan Rin sekarang. Walaupun mereka _hampir selalu_ tidak pernah ada di rumah saat pagi hari, _Mom_ setidaknya selalu menyiapkan sesuatu sebelum dia berangkat kerja. Yap. Sesuatu layaknya sereal atau makanan cepat saji yang bisa dibeli di supermarket. Simpel. Enak. Cepat saji. Mengenyangkan. Setidaknya, aku dan Rin sudah terbiasa menyingkirkan makanan itu dan memberikannya kepada Ron, kucing keluarga kami.

Rin sudah ada di pagar rumah, menahan pintu khusus untukku, dan saat aku sudah melewati pintu tersebut, dia dengan sigap langsung menguncinya, meletakkan kuncinya dengan aman di dalam tasnya dan memperhatikan diriku dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Tali sepatumu belum diikat," sahutnya lembut. Dengan senyum di wajahnya, dia menekan hidungku dengan sayang kemudian mengikat tali sepatuku dengan segera.

Rin biasanya selalu lebih _berantakan_ dibandingkan denganku, tapi saat pagi hari datang, kami seakan-akan bertukar keperibadian. Aku selalu kacau saat pagi hari: malas bangun, mengantuk, dan membuat kami hampir terlambat. Dia akan bersikap layaknya kakak kembar yang sangat terampil dalam berbagai hal: membangunkanku, membuatkanku sarapan yang jauh lebih bergizi dibandingkan yang dibuat _Mom_, dan memastikan kami berdua tidak terlambat masuk ke kelas.

Tapi tolong jangan salah paham dulu! Aku bukannya tipe anak yang malas dan bermasalah! Aku adalah murid sekolah musik yang berbakat! Yah, mengingat aku sebenarnya hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan uang yang sudah dibayar kedua orang tuaku. Setidaknya aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak terlihat _bermasalah_ setiap kali datang ke sekolah. Khususnya saat aku harus berada di kelas Profesor Kamui.

Kami berdua berlari dengan cepat menuju sebuah bangunan tua khas zaman Victoria. Kami hanya punya waktu 5 menit lagi untuk sampai di kelas. Dan perlu diingat bahwa orang itu, laki-laki itu, monster berwujud manusia dengan nama lengkap Kamui Gakupo itu, tidak akan pernah terlambat satu kali pun. Dia juga tidak pernah datang sebelum waktunya mengajar. Tepat waktu. _Sangat_ tepat waktu dalam segala hal.

Kami sudah melihat kelas kami dari koridor dan Rin sama sekali tidak berhenti berlari sebelum dia sampai ke mejanya. Setelah itu, dia mati-matian berusaha mengatur napasnya sekaligus menatap ke depan kelas dimana guru sadis berambut ungu itu biasanya berada. Aku duduk tepat di mejaku dan menatap ke depan kelas. _Dia _tidak ada. Kami satu menit datang lebih cepat dibanding _dia_. _Thanks God_!

Seandainya kami terlambat, pasti, takdir kehidupan kami akan berhenti sampai disini.

Aku merasa seseorang menyentuh bahuku yang langsung membuyarkan pikiranku tentang guru sadis itu. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menemukan ekspresi khawatir sahabat baikku.

"Untung kau tidak terlambat lagi ya Len!" Kaito, sahabat baikku, tersenyum ramah padaku. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap hampir menutupi alisnya yang selalu berkerut setiap dia memasang ekspresi khawatir. "Ini! Kurasa kau pasti lupa seperti biasanya." Dia meletakkan sebuah buku bersampul abu-abu di atas mejaku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku menyalis tugas esayku disana, dengan beberapa perubahan tentunya. Kau pasti belum buat tugas dari Kamui-sensei kan?"

Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Bibirku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak membuat senyuman lebar. "Gila, gimana aku jadinya tanpa kamu, Kaito?"

Aku tidak pernah berlebihan kau tahu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi Kaito selalu tahu kapan aku lupa membuat tugas. Dan sahabat baikku ini akan selalu ada untuk menarik bokongku keluar dari masalah tanpa dihukum oleh si _monster_. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong soal si _monster _itu...

"Shion-san, bolehkah aku bertanya sekarang jam berapa?" Aku bisa mendengar suara rendah berkarakter milik _monster _itu dari belakang tubuhku.

Kaito membeku dan menatap guru dengan rambut ungu panjang yang dikuncir satu ke belakang. Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa guru seperti dia selalu berpenampilan layaknya seorang _wanita_. Sahabatku menaikkan bahunya dan melirik jam di tangannya masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"8:30, _Sir_!" jawab Kaito sambil menganggukkan kepalanya yakin ke ke jamnya.

"Lantas, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, berdiri saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung, membuat keributan kecil yang menyebalkan?"

Di tengah pelajaran dia bilang... Apanya yang di tengah pelajaran, laki-laki itu _baru saja_ masuk ke kelas! Maksudku, ayolah! Dia memang benar, tapi dia jelas teralu berlebihan!

"Aku minta maaf." Aku bisa mendengar Kaito berkata barusan sambil menundukkan kepalanya kepada _monster _itu. Aku merasa sangat-sangat bersalah.

"Minta maaf tidak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa kau sudah melanggar aturan gurumu. Ataukah aku yang salah? Ataukah memang kau yang tidak pernah menuruti peraturanku? Harusnya kau tahu bahwa semua harus duduk di tempatnya masing-masing saat jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 8:29! Ini peringatan bagi yang lain, jangan pernah ada yang melanggar aturanku _lagi_ jika kalian tidak mau ditendang keluar dari kelas ini!"

Aku segera menegakkan kepalaku dan membuka mulutku. Setidaknya, aku harus menjelaskan pada _monster_ itu kalau ini semua salahku. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan saat Kaito tiba-tiba mencengkram bahuku dan berkata datar pada Profesor Kamui.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, _Sir_!" kata Kaito sambil membungkukkan badannya lagi. Aku merasa benar-benar kesal kepada sikap orang _itu _yang sangat arogan. Rasanya, aku ingin menendang bokongnya dan meninju wajahnya sampai puas walaupun aku tahu aku pasti tidak akan pernah sanggup melakukannya. Biar bagaimana pun juga, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang Kagamine Len _biasa_. Sial! Semua hal di dunia ini adalah sial!

Kamui-sensei tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekati Kaito. Dia tertawa kecil yang menurutku adalah tawa jahat miliknya. Dia selalu begitu! Selalu membuat orang lain merasa tertekan dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan! "Bagus sekali! Kau memang murid yang sangat _pintar_, Shion-san." Laki-laki itu kemudian kembali ke depan kelas yang penuh dengan berbagai macam alat musik. Dia memang mengajar pelajaran instrumen dan nada.

"Aku akan memaafkan kesalahanmu kali ini mengingat aku sedang memiliki _mood_ yang baik." Dia tertawa kecil lalu meraih sebuah tongkat tipis yang panjang berwarna perak—sebuah baton yang biasa dimiliki oleh pemimpin orkestra. Dia memutar tubuhnya sehingga menghadap kami semua, masih tersenyum lebar.

Kaito membungkukkan badan sekali lagi dengan sopan dan kembali ke tempatnya yang sebenarnya tepat di sebelahku. Dia terus-terusan memalingkan muka agar kedua matanya tidak bertemu dengan Kamui-sensei.

Aku memang membencinya, tapi setidaknya aku dan Kaito masih menghormati dia. Biar bagaimana pun juga, guru menyebalkan itu adalah seseorang yang patut dihormati.

Kamui Gakupo, selain bekerja sebagai guru di Utaunoda, dia adalah seorang penyanyi yang memasuki dunia _entertainment_ di usia mudanya. Meskipun begitu, kontraknya dengan beberapa perusahaan benar-benar membuat namanya terekspos kemana-mana. Semua orang mengenalnya. Semua orang mengaguminya, termasuk aku, orang yang menganggapnya sebagai orang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini. Aku tahu persis, dia memang berbakat dan orang yang patut dihormati walaupun tetap sangat _menyebalkan_.

Aku menoleh ke arah Kaito dan mengatakan "arigatou" tanpa suara. Kaito mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan kemudian pemuda berambut biru itu kelihatannya berminat memperhatikan pelajaran. Kuakui kami berbeda dalam berbagai hal. Salah satunya adalah ketertarikan untuk menyimak pelajaran Kamui Gakupo.

"Apakah semua sudah mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan minggu lalu?" tanya Kamui sambil memasang wajah _poker_nya.

Aku bisa mendengar semua murid di kelasku menjawab "ya" dengan kompak. Sebenarnya, aku teralu berlebihan kalau aku menyebutnya _semua_. Kelasku sama sekali tidak besar. Hanya berisi beberapa murid dengan bakat luar biasa yang begitu besar. Yap. Ini adalah sekolah musik paling eksklusif di kotaku. Yang bisa bersekolah disini hanyalah beberapa murid dengan bakat luar biasa seperti aku dan Rin, teman baikku Kaito, serta gadis yang selalu serius, Megurine Luka.

Luka selalu serius mengenai apapun yang dilakukannya. Tidak banyak bicara dan selalu sempurna dalam melakukan semua tugasnya. Kemampuannya luar biasa. Aku yakin dia akan sukses di masa depannya. Selain itu, menurutku Luka adalah orang yang memiliki respek paling besar terhadap Kamui-sensei. Setidaknya kurasa bakat Kamui-sensei yang sudah mem_buta_kan matanya.

Lalu, kami memiliki salah satu murid yang paling berpotensi menjadi artis... Hatsune Miku. Yap, gadis cantik, memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sempurna, lembut, pandai menyanyi... setidaknya kurasa dia memiliki sebagian besar setiap keinginan anak perempuan di dunia ini. Tapi, kurasa itu juga seimbang dengan perlakuan yang diterima dari sekitarnya. Semua anak perempuan di sekolah ini kelihatan membencinya. Aku tidak tahu soal Rin, tapi aku dan Kaito jelas netral padanya.

Lalu, kita punya Utatane Piko-san. Dia hanya murid baru yang baru pindah minggu lalu. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dia, tapi kurasa dia adalah anak yang ceria. Setidaknya, dia selalu tertawa ketika dia bersama beberapa temannya dari kelas lain.

Dan terakhir...

Kita punya Nakajima Gumi. Yap. Aku sudah sekelas dengannya selama setahun, tapi tolong jangan tanya apapun soal dia padaku karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal dia. Kata Rin, aku adalah orang yang paling hebat dalam mengamati tingkah laku orang lain dan paling pandai dalam menebak karakter semua orang. Yap. Semua orang _kecuali_ Nakajima Gumi.

Satu komentarku tentangnya: dia anak yang _agak _aneh, tapi juga _cukup _hebat. Dia adalah anak satu-satunya di kelas yang mampu menyaingi Luka dan Miku. Kemampuannya jelas di atas rata-rata, menurutku.

Tapi tetap saja, dia _agak _aneh. Pakaiannya aneh, selalu bicara hal-hal yang aneh, bertingkah aneh, pokoknya aneh. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, di saat pelajaran Kamui-sensei dan saat kami sekelas sedang berlatih alat musik instrumen, dia hanya duduk di mejanya dan membuat patung dari lilin mainan. Tolong, bisakah seseorang menjelaskan seberapa _normal_nya itu? Ayolah, aku tahu persis dia bernyanyi sangat indah... tapi dalam bernyayi, bakat hanya berperan sebanyak 1% kan? Sisa 99%-nya adalah kerja keras. Kau tidak bisa hanya bergantung pada bakat saja!

"Bagus sekali!" Suara Kamui-sensei membuyarkan lamunanku mengenai segala hal. Aku baru menyadari bahwa dari tadi pandanganku tertuju pada gadis aneh bernama Gumi itu. Dan... kabar buruknya adalah... ternyata dia juga dari tadi memandangiku! Oke. Keadaan bisa buruk lagi. Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Tidak setelah gadis aneh itu mendadak tersenyum lembut padaku sesaat lalu dia kembali menyibukkan diri pada patung lilin miliknya. Tidak tidak! Tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk daripada ini! Kemungkinan besar, hari ini akan benar-benar _sial_, kalau kau mengerti maksudku. Ayolah, gadis paling aneh di kelas baru saja tersenyum _lembut_ padaku? Dia jelas salah paham! Aku tidak menatapnya terus-menerus karena aku _menyukainya_. Umm, aku memang tidak membencinya... tapi itu bukan masalahnya! _Oh, man_!

"Silahkan letakkan buku tugasmu di kotak sampah!" Aku bisa mendengar Kamui berbicara dengan dingin. Aku harus tahu siapa korbannya pagi ini. Saat Kamui-sensei tidak menyukai tugas esay kami, dia pasti akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Begitu aku menoleh ke arahnya, laki-laki berambut ungu itu sedang memegang buku berwarna abu-abu yang rasanya sangat kukenal. Tentu saja karena itu buku tugas milik_ku_!

Tunggu! Apa dia baru saja membicarakan pemilik buku itu barusan?

"Kau bisa membuang buku tugasmu ke kotak sampah!" Kamui mengulang kata-katanya saat melihat aku hanya syok di tempat dudukku.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran orang se_menyebalkan_ dia! Maksudku, Kaito pasti sudah membuatkan tugas itu di bukuku semalaman penuh dan dia... dia mau aku membuang hasil kerja keras sahabat baikku itu? Apakah aku bisa buat pilihan baru untuk membuang laki-laki itu _saja_ ke kotak sampah daripada harus membuang buku tugasku?

Tapi, pada akhirnya, aku mematuhi ucapannya juga, domba penurut yang takut akan taring serigala. Yang jadi serigala tentu saja Kamui-sensei bukan?

Dua menit kemudian, hasil kerja keras sahabat baikku berada di tempat sampah berjamur seperti layaknya sampah yang tidak diinginkan.

"Aku punya tugas baru untukmu, Kagamine-san." Kulihat Kamui-sensei tersenyum lebar dengan mata tajam. Aku sudah tahu ini memang jadi hari terburukku. "Tugas yang jauh lebih _mudah_ daripada harus menulis esay di buku tugasmu! Temui aku nanti sore di ruangan guru!"

Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dalam diam. Tentu saja aku mengerti maksud kata _mudah _dalam kalimatnya barusan. Setidaknya, aku hanya berharap laki-laki itu bisa menghargai kerja keras seseorang yang sudah sangat berniat baik untuk menolong seseorang.

Kemudian, laki-laki itu mengangkat tongkat baton miliknya, menggerakkannya dalam gerakan horizontal yang indah sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sesuai irama lagu yang sedang dia gumamkan. Aku tidak tahu dan jelas _tidak peduli_ tentang lagunya! Kemudian, dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap kami semua serius.

"Akan diadakan konser akhir bulan ini," kata Kamui sambil bersandar di meja Luka. "Konser yang spesial diadakan untuk kalian semua sebagai bentuk kompetisi."

Apa yang dia bilang barusan? Aku mengedipkan mataku dengan tidak percaya. Tubuhku bergetar menahan rasa ketertarikanku.

Kamui tertawa kecil, mungkin karena melihat betapa syoknya ekspresi murid didiknya. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan meletakkan batonnya di meja Luka, meja paling depan di kelas.

"Tanggal 15 bulan ini, akan ada seleksi kecil untuk kalian semua di kelas ini. Kalian akan bekerja secara berpasangan. Pasangan yang menang dari kelas ini akan berhadapan dengan pasangan dari kelas lain saat akhir bulan."

"Lantas, apa yang akan didapatkan pemenangnya nanti?" Akhirnya Luka berbicara juga. Gadis itu menatap mata Gakupo dengan serius. Sudah kuduga, dia pasti akan menanggapi setiap ucapan Kamui-sensei dengan serius. Berani taruhan kalau dia termasuk ke dalam Kamui-sensei _fans club_!

Kamui-sensei tersenyum lembut padanya, meraih tongkat baton miliknya dan mengayunkannya ke atas. Tentu saja, semua mata di kelas itu mengikuti gerakkan batonnya dengan bodohnya. Dan aku mengakui bahwa aku juga termasuk dalam kelompok bodoh itu.

"Pemenangnya akan diizinkan debut dengan _single_ pertama kalian." Kamui-sensei tersenyum pada kami semua.

Apa...? Dia barusan bilang apa...? _Single_...? Debut...? Pemenangnya akan memiliki _single_ yang khusus diciptakan dan dinyanyikan untukknya? Sebuah lagu _khusus_ miliknya?

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan melihat bahwa tanganku bergetar seperti orang yang yang ditinggalkan sendirian di tengah-tengah Siberia tanpa alas kaki...

Hey, aku nggak mimpi kan? Ini bukan mimpi kan?

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku adan merasakan rasa sakit. _Ini _bukan mimpi!

Sebuah _single_... debut...

Begitu aku mendengar dua kata itu, sekelebat gambaran menyusup masuk ke otakku. Gambaran tentang kedua orang tuaku yang sedang tersenyum bahagia seperti yang ada di foto keluarga kami di ruang tamu yang diambil saat aku dan Rin masih kecil, saat dimana orang tua kami setidaknya masih memiliki _sedikit_ waktu mereka untuk kami.

Bisa kulihat, rambut ibuku yang berwarna kecoklatan dikuncir satu ke belakang, membiarkan wajah cantiknya terlihat bersinar penuh kebahagiaan. Bisa kulihat ayahku yang biasanya selalu berwajah keras sedang tersenyum lembut sambil memeluk pinggang ibuku dengan penuh cinta. Dengan rambut peraknya yang tersisir rapi, dia akan mengenakan jas kebanggaannya dan melihat sosokku dengan penuh rasa bangga.

Aku ingin membuat semua itu menjadi kenyataan. Melihat kedua orang tuaku bahagia. Membuat wajah lelah mereka dipenuhi oleh senyum kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan... Aku membuka mataku dan melirik Rin yang kurasa juga memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku. Kakak kembarku balas menatapku balik sambil tersenyum lembut padaku.

Aku tidak peduli soal teman-teman sekelasku yang lain. Kurasa, mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku akan mengalahkan mereka, itu pasti. Bukankah kebahagiaan seseorang berada di atas penderitaan orang lain? Sadis memang, tapi aku punya alasan untuk itu. Aku ingin membuat _Mom _dan _Dad _tersenyum lagi... bukan senyuman memaksa, ataupun senyum penuh kesedihan yang hampir selalu mereka tunjukkan padaku dan Rin. Tapi, benar-benar senyuman yang penuh kebahagiaan.

"Aku akan mengumumkan nama pasangan kalian masing-masing." Suara Kamui-sensei memecah keheningan di ruangan kelasku dan sekaligus mampu menyedot semua perhatian setiap orang disana. Dia berjalan menuju mejanya, mengeluarkan map hitam dari dalam tasnya, kemudian mengangkat selembar kertas putih ke udara. Dia benar-benar menikmati suasana saat ini, kurasa. Suasana dimana semua orang jelas menatapnya penuh penasaran, tidak terkecuali aku.

"Hemm..." Laki-laki berambut ungu itu menatap kami semua sambil tersenyum. Aku benar-benar berdoa dalam hati supaya kami berpasangan. Aku dan Rin jelas punya tujuan yang sama! Aku bisa tahu itu tanpa perlu harus bertanya padanya! Hubungan saudara kembar jauh lebih kuat dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini kan?

"Hatsune Miku berpasangan dengan Megurine Luka."

Kedua gadis yang namanya barusan disebut saling menoleh dengan ekspresi syok. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku yakin, pasangan ini adalah lawan yang cukup kuat, seandainya mereka bisa bekerja sama tentunya. Hubungan Miku dan Luka _tidak pernah_ terlihat lebih baik daripada hubungan _kucing dan anjing_.

"Shion Kaito berpasangan dengan Kagamine Rin."

Kaito memutar bola matanya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Rin.

Sial! Jadi, sudah pasti, aku tidak akan berpasangan dengan Rin! Kulirik Rin yang balas menatapku dengan ekspresi kecewa. Walaupun salah satu dari kami nanti memenangkan kompetisi ini, semua tidak akan bermakna kalau kami tidak melakukannya bersama!

Tapi... tunggu dulu! Kalau begitu... siapa yang akan berpasangan denganku?

Aku melirik murid baru dan dan gadis aneh itu. Kamui-sensei pasti bercanda!

Kamui-sensei tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati mejaku. "Utatane-san adalah murid baru yang kurasa belum memiliki pengalaman mengenai sekolah ini. Karena itulah, aku tidak merekomendasikannya untuk berkompetisi."

Piko mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Dia memang tidak berniat untuk bergabung ke kompetisi itu kelihatannya. Oke. Jadi, sisanya tinggal aku dan... umm... yap... gadis aneh itu.

Aku. Sangat. Beruntung.

"Jadi, sisanya tinggal Kagamine Len dan Nakajima Gumi." Laki-laki itu mengibaskan kertasnya dengan anggun dan mulai memasang wajah _poker_nya lagi. "Selamat berjuang!" Dia berjalan ke mejanya, meraih tasnya, lalu membalikkan badan ke arah kami semua. "Kelas bubar." Dan bel tiba-tiba saja berbunyi seakan-akan dia baru saja memerintahkannya barusan. Aku tidak punya ide bagaimana kira-kira dia melakukan segalanya _tepat_ sesuai waktunya.

Tuhan... tolong... apakah Kau segitu bencinya padaku? Aku memang sama sekali tidak punya masalah besar dengan gadis itu, tapi... tolonglah... dia jelas _agak _aneh dan _tidak pernah_ mendengarkan orang lain...

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menundukkan kepalaku dengan pasrah. Rasanya aku tidak ingin beranjak dari kursiku untuk bergerak ke kelas selanjutnya. Gravitasi telah menarik paksa tubuhku dengan beban mental di pundakku yang terasa sangat-sangat berat. Ditambah lagi, mulai detik tadi, Kamui-sensei sudah memberikan beban tambahan padaku. Yap. Aku _benar-benar_ sangat berterima kasih padanya. Karena dia telah menambahkan beban _kesialan_ untuk sekelompok dengan gadis _aneh_ bernama Nakajima Gumi.

Apakah ada hal yang lebih buruk daripada ini semua?

**.**_tobecontinued._

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<strong> alasan kenapa saya mau membuat edisi indonya adalah karena saya tertarik dengan penggambaran Len serta Gumi di cerita ini. lumayan _jarang_ nemu yang beginian di fic vocaloid indo.  
>saya nggak tahu apakah cerita ini akan berujung pada hubungan romantis dua tokoh utamanya, Len dan Gumi, mengingat ceritanya belum tamat sekarang. nggak bisa mikir kesana juga karena saya belum nemu <em>hints<em> sama sekali.  
>yap. saya nggak tahu bahasanya kaku atau tidak. saya hanya belajar.<br>akhir kata, terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini.

**trivia dari penulis aslinya: **Raine1712 mengakui bahwa nama keluarga Gumi di cerita ini diambil dari nama asli suara aslinya yaitu Nakajima Megumi. judul _chapter _ini diambil dari lagu berjudul _A faint wish_.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Bird

yap. Shiyu-chan, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan saya.

**Disclaimer**: _vocaloid_ milik _Yamaha, Zero-G_, _Crypton Future Media_, _PowerFX_, _INTERNET Co.,Ltd_, _AH Software_, _Ecapsule_, _Sony Music Entertainment_, _Bplats_, dan karakter fisik yang muncul dalam cerita ini berdasarkan gambar-gambar chara _vocaloid_ yang dapat dilihat di _vocaloid wiki_.

Cerita di bawah ini sama sekali bukan milik saya. plot asli ceritanya milik Raine1712 dengan judul asli Cendrillion. silahkan baca yang asli untuk lebih lengkapnya.

saya hanya mengubah dari bahasa Inggris ke bahasa Indonesia dengan sedikit penambahan kata supaya lebih dimengerti.

selamat membaca.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Blue Bird<em>

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan keluar kelas dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku bahkan tidak berani menegakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah Rin sekarang. Tidak ada harapan lagi. Kami tidak akan mungkin bisa bekerja sama dalam satu tim. Kamui-sensei sudah pasti <em>tidak akan pernah<em> menukar pasangan yang sudah dia buat dengan hati _bahagia_ ini.

"Aww! Hati-hati dong!" teriakku saat seseorang menabrak tubuhku. Aku akhirnya menengakkan kepalaku dan melihat sosok gadis berambut hijau pendek yang menabrakku barusan. Yap. Aku tahu sosok itu. Nakajima Gumi baru saja menabrakku, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan maaf sama sekali.

Aku terus memperhatikan sosoknya yang menghilang lewat tangga. Dia memang aneh. Pelajaran selanjutnya lima lantai dari tempat ini dan dia memilih naik tangga daripada naik lift.

"Selalu tergesa-gesa setiap kali keluar dari ruangan Kamui-sensei. Ya nggak sih?" Suara Kaito tepat di belakangku membuatku sedikit terkejut. Kaito benar, Gumi memang selalu berlari keluar secepat tornado.

"Yap. Mungkin juga," bisikku, entah kenapa aku masih tidak bisa memalingkan mataku dari tangga tempat dia menghilang.

"Yang pasti, Nakajima-san itu nggak ramah sama sekali! Aku sering kali mikir kalau dia itu seolah-olah sedang melarikan diri dari sesuatu." Rin berjalan di sebelahku dan menatapku sedih. "Padahal aku kan ingin berteman dengannya... jangan-jangan dia malah benci sama aku lagi."

Aku tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Rin, membuat poni dari rambut pirangnya berantakan. "Kau bodoh, Rin! Mana mungkin ada orang yang membenci gadis yang sangat manis sepertimu! Nakajima-san memang aneh. Biarkan saja dia kayak gitu terus!"

Kakak kembarku tertawa. Kaito juga ikut tersenyum seraya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya. Lalu, sorot matanya berubah sedih. "Hey, soal tugas yang kubuat itu... maaf. Aku tidak banyak membantu."

Ucapan Kaito langsung menghentikan tawa Rin dan membuat senyum di wajahku hilang. Wajah Kaito benar-benar khawatir dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Oi, idiot!" kataku sambil memukul bahunya tanpa tenaga. "Berhentilah memasang ekspersi seolah-olah kau ini sudah membunuh seseorang! Santai saja, teman!" Aku nyengir lebar. "Ya gak, Rin?" Kakak kembarku mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lembut. Kulihat ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Kita sama-sama berusaha ya, Kaito-kun!" sahut Rin seraya menepuk pundak Kaito lembut. Kulihat muncul rona merah juga di pipi Kaito barusan. Kemudian Rin berjalan menuju pintu lift dan naik ke kelas yang selanjutnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan berpura-pura seakan aku sama sekali tidak melihat kejadian barusan. Rin dan Kaito jelas gampang sekali dibaca. Aku bisa mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja.

Sebaiknya, aku lebih memperingatkan Kaito untuk _tidak lebih jauh lagi_ mendekati Rin.

"Lebih baik waktu yang kalian gunakan untuk mengobrol sekarang ini digunakan untuk berjalan menuju kelas kalian yang selanjutnya. Bel sudah berbunyi tiga menit yang lalu." Suara Kamui-sensei membuatku terlonjak. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sinis kepada kami berdua.

Aku tidak akan memukulnya kali ini. Tidak Tuhan, tidak _kali ini_. Aku tidak akan memukulnya _kali ini_.

"Aku minta maaf, sensei." Kaito bicara dan menekan bagian belakang kepalaku, memaksaku menunduk kepada Kaito. Aku benci kelakukan Kaito! Kenapa aku harus menunduk pada _laki-laki itu_? Dia hanya orang menyebalkan yang selalu membuatku kesal sepanjang saat!

Setelah itu, tanpa menunggu balasan Kamui-sensei, Kaito meraih bahuku dan menarikku ke dalam lift dengan cepat. Begitu pintu lift tertutup, dia menghela napas panjang penuh kelegaan.

"Benar-benar deh, kau itu nggak usah berlebihan kayak tadi tahu! Jangan selalu meminta maaf kepada seseorang bahkan di saat kau nggak salah sama sekali! Menganggu tahu!" Aku tahu aku terdengar layaknya bajingan yang hanya bisa bicara saja, tapi apa yang barusan kukatakan itu benar. Setidaknya, Kaito harus memiliki sedikit kepercayaan diri! Akan tetapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Kaito justru tersenyum. Dia mengangukkan kepalanya dan minta maaf lagi atas permintaan maafnya. Sheesh...

Kami berdiri dalam diam hingga suara berkarakter tajam "din" terdengar dari lift yang menandakan kami sudah berada di lantai dimana kelas selanjutnya berada dan pintu lift terbuka. Saat aku baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki keluar, aku merasakan Kaito mencengkram bahuku dan menarikku mundur ke dalam lift. Aku menatap kedua matanya yang terbuka lebar seakan-akan dia baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

Tapi, seriusan saja, cengkramannya kuat. Agak teralu kuat malah.

"Hey... mungkin ini cuma perasaanku saja, tapi..." kata Kaito dan kemudian dia mendekatkan badannya supaya tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengar ucapannya selanjutnya. "Nakajima-san... dia selalu terlihat _berbeda_ ketika berada di dekat Kamui-sensei."

Aku menaikkan alisku dan menatap Kaito dengan tidak percaya. "Hah? Barusan bilang apa? Dan lepaskan tanganmu dariku! Sakit tahu!" protesku dan melangkah mundur ke sisi dinding lift yang berwarna coklat. Aku menatap wajah pemuda berambut biru yang lebih tinggi dariku itu.

Kaito menghela napas dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling, memastikan tidak akan ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan kami, kemudian dia menundukkan badannya dan berbicara dengan suaranya yang paling pelan. "Dengar ya, aku memang nggak begitu ahli soal ini... tapi seriusan, dia itu selalu terlihat aneh di sekitar Kamui-sensei... gerakannya selalu kaku, nggak pernah ngomong sama sekali... minggu lalu, ingat saat kau nggak masuk gara-gara flu dan nggak masuk sekolah?" Dia berkata dan menatapku penuh keseriusan. Aku menganggukkan kepala. Mataku sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari mata Kaito yang sedang menatapku tajam. "_Well_," lanjutnya. "Kamui-sensei masuk hari itu... Nakajima-san giliran nyanyi ke depan kelas... terus pas dia udah mulai nyanyi, badannya gemetaran hebat tahu! Terus, dia ngeliatin Kamui-sensei seolah-olah sensei itu hantu gentayangan!"

Kaito menggaruk kepalanya sambil menghela napas. "Sensei nyoba bantu, tapi Nakajima-san justru menepis tangan sensei dan lari keluar kelas sambil jerit-jerit... Dia jerit-jerit kayak orang gila tahu!"

Mataku melebar tak percaya. _What the hell_... aku tahu kalau dia memang aneh, tapi ini teralu berlebihan.

"Terus, coba tebak Kamui-sensei ngapain sesudah itu? Nggak ngapa-ngapain. Dia bahkan nggak mencoba mengejar Nakajima-san. Dia langsung lanjut ngajar seakan-akan kejadian itu nggak terjadi sama sekali..."

Aku menggaruk bagian belakang leherku dengan gugup. Alisku terangkat sambil terus menatap mata Kaito. "Maksud kamu cerita semua ini apa? Dia memang kelihatan hampir gila kan?"

Kaito memelototiku dan memaksaku menelan ludah seraya menatapnya penuh maaf. "Dia nggak gila Len! Ada sesuatu yang salah! Terus, ada juga kejadian lain..." lanjut Kaito, tapi kemudian dia hanya diam, menatap sisi lift yang kosong, dan terdiam seolah pikirannya mendadak kosong.

Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di depan dadaku dan menunggu. Apa yang sedang coba dia katakan? Kalaupun memang ada sesuatu antara Kamui-sensei dan Nakajima-san, semua itu nggak ada hubungannya sama kami berdua kan? Dia memang kelihatan gila, yah, mungkin saja dia merayu sensei atau apalah... mungkin kemudian dia ditolak dan jadi nggak begitu nyaman saat berada di dekat sensei. Kami sama sekali nggak mengenalnya, jadi Kaito nggak berhak buat kesimpulan sendiri kayak gitu? Eh, tunggu... apa justru aku yang malah buat kesimpulan aneh kayak gitu? Haaah...

"Dengar." Akhirnya aku mendengar Kaito berbicara lagi dan dia langsung mencengram bahuku. Dia kelihatan pucat. Aku benar-benar nggak suka dengan wajah pucatnya, sama sekali nggak cocok buat Kaito. "Aku dengar..."

Dia menunduk dan berbisik pelan lagi. "Dia nggak pernah menatap mata sensei, dan kurasa, kalau dia dipaksa untuk melakukan kontak apapun dengan sensei, dia pasti jadi aneh. Sangat-sangat aneh. Selalu begitu setiap saat! Aku ngasih tahu ini ke kamu karena kamu bakalan partneran sama dia... aku nggak begitu yakin, tapi... aku punya firasat buruk soal ini..."

Aku menghela napas panjang, memeasukkan tanganku ke dalan kantung celana jeansku, menatap wajah Kaito dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Dengarkan aku sekarang, Kaito, kita sama nggak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua! Kita bahkan nggak kenal sama sekali dengan gadis itu! Terus rencana kamu apa sekarang? Jujur aja aku agak ragu monster kayak _dia_ melakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu, dan kalaupun memang ya, mungkin gadis itu memang pantas mendapatkannya karena tingkah lakunya ang aneh. Mungkin semacam hukuman atau sebagainya. Intinya, ini sama sekali bukan urusan kita! Jangan ikut campur dengan masalah orang lain, idiot!"

Mungkin kata-kataku barusan teralu kasar buat Kaito. Semua orang tahu Kaito adalah orang yang baik, bahkan _teralu_ baik. Dia tipe yang gampang sedih dan selalu menghawatirkan orang lain.

Aku menghela napas dan memukul bahunya dengan pelan. "Ayo pergi sekarang, kita udah telat lima menit tahu! Untung saja sekarang kelasnya Meiko-sensei, kalau nggak bisa gawat jadinya," kataku dan menarik lengan bajunya keluar dari lift menuju kelas kami selanjutnya. Aku sama sekali nggak berani lihat mata Kaito. Aku tahu pasti dia merasa sangat sedih sekarang. Masalahnya bukan soal apa yang kukatakan barusan padanya, tapi lebih ke apa yang akan _kulakukan_ selanjutnya. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Memangnya, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku juga punya masalah lain yang lebih cocok untuk dikhawatirkan daripada menghawatirkan si anak aneh itu.

Kami berdua masuk ke dalam kelas dan aku melepaskan lengan bajunya yang kutarik supaya Kaito bisa duduk ke tempat duduknya sementara aku juga berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Bisa dipastikan, kami murid yang paling akhir masuk kelas. Semuanya sudah duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing dan Meiko-sensei sudah berada di tengah kelas dengan senyuman hangat di bibirnya.

"Ayo ayo, cepat sedikit! Banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan hari ini!" kata Meiko-sensei dan berjalan mengitari kelas lalu berhenti tepat di meja Miku. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas meja dan tersenyum pada Miku, lalu ke semuanya. "Aku rasa Kamui-sensei sudah memberi tahu kalian soal event yang akan dilaksanakan di sekolah kita, benar?" Kami semua mengangguk setuju dan sensei kembali menatap Miku. Guru itu tersenyum sambil mengigir bibir bawahnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya pada gadis berkuncir dua itu.

"Aku nggak sabar lagi, sensei!" Miku mengakui sambil nyengir lebar.

Entah kenapa, pandanganku tidak bisa tertuju pada Miku karena mataku terpaku pada gadis yang duduk di belakangnya. Aku mulai merasa aneh... tingkah laku Nakajima Gumi... _hell_, bagaimana jadinya kalau aku harus bekerja sama dengan orang kayak dia? Gadis ini sendiri sebenarnya adalah _masalah _utama disini!

"Tentu saja kalian akan merasa tidak sadar! Aku yakin kalian semua merasa semangat soal ini!" kata Meiko-sensei. Wanita berambut coklat itu beranjak dari tempat Miku dan duduk di meja Nakajima. Nakajima menatapnya tenang lalu tiba-tiba saja dia tersenyum. _Creepy_...

Akhirnya, aku mampu memalingkan mataku. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatku gemetaran... tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi...

Aku menoleh lagi dan menatap gadis itu sekali lagi. Dia terlihat lebih santai dan nyaman sekarang. Dia bahkan tersenyum dan ngobrol dengan Meiko-sensei soal konser. Mungkin Kaito benar... mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan mengenai dia dan Kamui-sensei.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan mengedipkan mataku dengan paksa untuk menghapus pikiranku barusan. Ini sama sekali bukan urusanku dan seharusnya aku nggak perlu repot-repot mikirin hal itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai sekarang. Tolong duduk berpasangan dengan pasangan kalian sekarang." Meiko-sensei tersenyum pada kami semua lalu berjalan kembali menuju tempatnya.

Oh, tidak... Aku menutup wajahku dengan telapak tanganku dan menarik jemariku supaya aku bisa melihat, Nakajima yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahku. Dia mendekat padaku, mengedipkan matanya, lalu terkikik geli. "Kamu aneh banget, Kagamine-san! Aku nggak bakalan makan kamu kok!" Dia masih terkikik geli sambil terus menatapku.

A-aneh dia bilang? Dia yang _aneh_ disini, aku yang paling _normal_ disini! Walaupun, yah, aku tahu kalau tingkah lakuku sekarang sangatlah tidak normal... Tunggu dulu... dia barusan ngomong 'Aku nggak bakalan makan kamu?'... apa dia sadar kalau aku melihatnya dengan pikiran aneh?

Aku menarik tanganku dari wajahku dan berdehem. Aku harus memaksa badanku untuk santai. Gadis itu nggak bakalan makan aku atau melakukan hal aneh lainnya _mungkin_. Dia terlihat cukup tenang sekarang, nggak teralu aneh maksudku. Aku melirik gadis yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum padaku dan mengangguk pelan.

"Uh, maaf, kurasa aku cuma agak pusing tadi." Aku benar-benar bukan pembohong yang hebat. Paling buruk di antara semua pembohong di dunia ini. Aku memang nggak bisa bohong. Dia mungkin menyadari hal ini, tapi dia cuma ngetawain alasan bodohku tadi lalu menarik buku catatannya dan meletakkannya di meja kami berdua. Aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti dia dan mulai memusatkan perhatianku pada Meiko-sensei.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara kertas yang dirobek yang dibuat oleh orang di sebelahku sukses menarik semua perhatianku. Apa dia sengaja melakukannya? Shesh! Setidaknya, cobalah untuk menghargai gurumu!

Tunggu dulu... bukankah dia melakukan hal yang sama di kelas laki-laki itu?

Aku memutar bola mataku, cuma untuk melihat ekspresinya saat dia merobek kertas-kertas itu. Yeah, aku tahu... ekspresinya sekarang berbeda... jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya... dia biasanya terlihat suram... tapi ekspresinya sekarang lebih seakan tidak peduli pada apapun yang terjadi di dunia ini.

"Panggil saja aku Gumi." Suaranya mengejutkanku, membuatku terlonjak kaget, bahkan semua ototku terasa kaku saat mendengarnya. "Terus, aku panggil kamu Len ya," lanjutnya sambil meremas kertasnya.

Tunggu... dia bilang apa barusan? Memangnya dia nggak ngerti syarat buat manggil seseorang dengan nama kecilnya itu apa?

Aku menghela napas pasrah dan mengangguk lemas. "Okay..." Setidaknya aku mampu mengatakan hal itu lalu mataku tertuju pada sensei lagi. Aku senang gadis di sebelahku diam untuk sesaat saat dia mulai melipat kertas yang dirobeknya barusan dan membuat origami. Tapi, tentu saja, kebahagiaanku tidak berlangsung lama, aku sudah tahu itu.

"Hey hey," dia mulai berbicara lagi dan membuatku mendengus. Aku menutup mataku dan mencoba bernapas dengan tenang. Oke. Jangan teriak, Len! Dia pasti akan diam... _suatu hari nanti_.

"Ya...?" kataku kasar.

"Kapal... mereka kelihatan keren kan? Kapal adalah benda buatan manusia yang paling hebat dan yang bisa mendekati mimpi!" kata Gumi dan dia tersenyum pada origami kapal yang dia buat barusan.

Aku mengedipkan mataku dan memiringkan kepalaku ke kanan. "A-apa? Bilang apa barusan?" Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Kalimat bertema filosofi?

Lagipula, apa hubungannya kapal dengan ini semua? Dia bakalan jadi penyanyi kan, bukannya pelaut...

Ah, tunggu dulu...

Ah, aku mengerti sekarang...

Aku melirik origami kertas yang di buatnya. Dia buat banyak dan semuanya disusun berderet, mulai dari yang paling besar sampai yang paling kecil. Lalu, dia menatap kapal-kapal itu layaknya seorang ibu yang melihat anaknya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Itu benar sih, tapi kamu nggak bakalan jadi pelaut. Kamu nggak perlu berlayar dalam mengejar mimpimu." Aku meregangkan tanganku ke atas dan menatap langit-langit seakan-akan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat mampu menarik perhatianku. "Bukannya terbang lebih efektif dan efisien ya? Kenapa nggak pakai pesawat saja?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku lama, kemudian dia tertawa begitu saja sampai membuat orang menoleh ke kami berdua. Sial... aku bisa merasakan pipi dan kupingku memanas.

Meiko-sensei memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, tapi setelah tidak ada satupun yang berbicara dan menjelaskan padanya apa yang sedang terjadi, dia kembali tersenyum dan mengobrol dengan yang lainnya tentang sesuatu.

Aku masih bisa mendengar cekikikan geli dan melihat gadis itu tengah menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya. Kemudian, dia menunjukkan catatannya padaku. Aku menunduk dengan penasaran.

_Cepat nggak selalu berarti bagus. Kapal punya sihir. Pesawat nggak._

Aku menaikkan alisku dengan bingung. Tanpa sadar aku sudah meraih penaku dan menuliskan sesuatu di bawahnya.

_Gimana caranya kapal bisa punya sihir?_

Gadis itu membaca tulisanku lalu kemudian menuliskan sesuatu lagi di bawahnya.

_Kapal memang lebih lambat, makanya dia bisa buat kamu ngalamin lebih banyak hal. Pesawat nggak bakalan bisa ngebuat kamu ngerasain hal itu._

Mendadak, aku kehabisan kata-kata. Akhirnya, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pasrah. Gadis itu terkikik geli dan menarik kembali catatannya.

Aku kembali menghadap ke depan dan mulai memperhatikan Meiko-sensei.

Gadis itu memang aneh... tapi kurasa setidaknya dia memiliki sesuatu yang lumayan baik... Kapal? Mimpi? Aku terkikik geli lalu menoleh lagi ke arahnya. Dia balas menatapku dengan bingung.

Kurasa itu memang benar. Dia memang terlihat _normal _sekarang. Lebih santai. Dia tersenyum dan bicara. Apakah memang ada yang aneh dengan Kamui-sensei?

"Len-kun, sekarang giliranmu!" Aku bisa mendengar guruku memanggil namaku. Aku langsung menatap Meiko-sensei.

"Eh?" Aku nggak tahu sensei bilang apa. Aku nggak perhatiin kelas sama sekali dari tadi.

Guruku mendesah pelan dengan ekspresi kecewa. "Lagunya... kau sudah latihan kan di rumah? Lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan hari ini."

Aku mengedipkan mataku dan berdiri dengan cepat, menyuruh otakku mengingatnya.

Oh! _Detective Loupe_!

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya-ya, sensei. Aku sudah mempelajarinya. Maaf."

Meiko-sensei tertawa lembut padaku. "Lantas kenapa kau minta maaf barusan?"

Aku merasa mukaku memerah saat seisi kelas mulai menertawakanku seolah-olah daritadi aku hanya melamunkan sesuatu yang nggak jelas. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Meiko-sensei mendekatiku dan memberikan _microphone_ padaku, kemudian dia kembali ke tempatnya.

Saat musik mulai di mainkan, aku meraih _mic_nya dan melangkah naik ke atas panggung kayu di depan kelas.

_Detective Loupe _adalah lagu yang cepat dengan perasaan kuat di dalamnya. Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti kenapa lagu ini harus ditugaskan buat pekerjaan rumah. Teralu mudah menurutku.

Aku merasa sangat senang. Inilah yang selalu kurasakan ketika aku bernyanyi di depan orang lain.

Semua bait liriknya mengalir begitu saja keluar dari mulutku. Aku menikmati setiap ketukan serta setiap bait yang mengikutinya. Aku bisa melihat kakak kembarku menatapku dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang langsung mengingatkanku pada alasan kenapa aku ingin sekali ikut kontes.

Aku ingin melihat _Mom _dan _Dad_ menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti Rin. Aku tahu, aku bisa melakukannya. Aku _harus _mampu melakukannya.

Kemudian, musik tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah-tengah dan aku terdiam kehabisan napas. Aku melihat sensei berdiri di dekat pemutar musik dengan jarinya tepat berada di tombol _off_.

"Kau kenapa, Len-san?" Guruku berkata dengan wajah pucat. "Kau sama sekali nggak bisa nyanyi dengan pikiran yang tidak fokus."

Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Perutku serasa dililit akan sesuatu. Wanita itu nggak bisa baca pikiranku barusan kan?

"Gimana..." Aku memprotes dan langsung dipotong oleh suara lembutnya.

"Gimana aku tahu?" Dia berkata dan berjalan mendekatiku dengan tangan di depan dadanya. "Saat seseorang bernyanyi dan dia tidak menghayatinya dengan serius, semua orang bisa melihat itu, Len-san."

Aku mengedipkan mataku dan merasa sangat malu.

"Kau bernyanyi tanpa jiwa dan perasaan sama sekali. Bagus memang, tapi terasa hampa. Terasa membosankan untuk di dengar. Enam puluh poin!" sahut Meiko-sensei dan dia kembali ke tempatnya.

Aku menghela napas panjang kemudian duduk kembali ke tempatku.

Bagus sekali. Hari ini memang hari tersialku. Apa yang salah dengan hari ini sebenarnya? Aku sama sekali nggak perhatiin guru di kelas, lalu aku juga kacau saat bernyanyi ke depan kelas... apa yang salah denganku hari ini?

Aku meletakkan daguku di atas tanganku, memegang poniku dan melepaskannya lagi dengan penuh depresi.

Sadarlah, idiot. Ingat apa yang sudah dibayar orang tuamu disini!

Perasaan bersalah mulai memenuhi dadaku hingga membuatku merasa sesak.

Enam puluh... enam puluh dari skala seratus... ini benar-benar parah... teralu parah...

"Hey, santai aja lagi. Kamu memang nggak bakalan bisa merasakan lagu yang nggak kamu suka. Itu normal kok." Aku bisa mendengar orang di sebelahku bicara lagi. Entah kenapa, kali ini, dia sama sekali nggak terdengar menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Gumi benar. Aku memang nggak suka lagunya, tapi sensei juga benar. Seandainya aku lebih memperhatikan setiap liriknya, aku pasti bisa menghayatinya, dan tentu saja aku bisa mendapatkan nilai yang lebih bagus. Aah... sial!

"Gumi-chan, sekarang giliranmu."

Aku menghela napas lagi dan merasakan kehangatan di sebelahku hilang saat gadis itu berjalan ke depan.

Gadis itu meraih _microphone_ dan mengenggamnya erat-erat dengan jemari kurusnya.

"A... a..." Ceknya lalu dia tersenyum lembut. Dia tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya seolah sedang menangkap sesuatu dengan mata terpaku padaku.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu lebih memilih naik pesawat daripada kapal," kata Gumi di depan _mic_ dan semua orang menatapnya dengan bingung. Walaupun begitu, aku mengerti apa yang dia maksud barusan dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa nyaman dengan ucapannya yang aneh.

Kemudian, saat lagunya mulai di mainkan, dia bernyanyi dengan suara lembutnya dan senyum di wajahnya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya seolah-olah dia adalah seorang burung. Aku tersenyum lembut saat mendengar lirik lagu miliknya. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah mengikuti alunan liriknya dalam bisikan rendah. "_I just fly to the sky when it's clear on the other side_..."

Aku tersenyum sambil terus menatapnya. Bukan karena tiba-tiba muncul perasaan romantis di hatiku dan tentu saja bukan karena tiba-tiba aku merasa wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik.

Itu semua karena ekspresi yang dia buat saat dia bernyanyi. Benar-benar memikat. Dia mampu menyihirku dan membuat setiap lirik yang dia nyanyikan tersampaikan ke semua orang di kelas.

Kenapa aku sama sekali nggak sadar?

Yang kusadari selama ini cuma seberapa _gila_nya dia, tidak ada soal kemampuannya bernyanyi.

Saat dia bernyanyi... aku merasa... aku merasa seolah-olah dia berada beberapa tingkat di atasku.

Mungkin karena dia sama sekali nggak terburu-buru. Mungkin karena selama ini dia nggak naik pesawat sepertiku. Karena dia selalu menikmati setiap langkah yang dia buat. Karena dia memilih menaiki _kapal_ dibandingkan _pesawat_.

**.**tobecontinued.

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<strong> yeay! akhirnya _chapter_ duanya beres. sumpah. saya agak kesulitan pas baca tulisan antara Len dan Gumi. kapal... pesawat... malah saya awalnya pengen biar tetap bahasa Inggris aja, tapi nanti malah ganjil karena kan ini fic berbahasa Indonesia. yah, jadinya begitu lah.  
><em>genre<em>nya saya ubah sedikit. maaf _Raine1712_-san. karena seperti kata asaichi-san, belum muncul unsur _romance_ sama sekali. saya nggak tahu apakah _main pair_-nya nanti bakalan Len dan Gumi karena memang ceritanya belum selesai.  
>saya nggak tahu apa bahasanya kaku atau tidak. saya masih belajar.<br>akhir kata, terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini.

**trivia dari Raine1712:** judul asli chapter ini dari lagunya Gumi, Blue Bird. lagu yang dinyanyikan Len berjudul Detective Loupe.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Woods Circus

_yap. maap atas lamanya update. sudah setahun lebih yah. haha **:D**_

_padahal udah setengah diartiin, tapi nggak sempet-sempet buat ngelengkapin seluruhnya. maap maap.  
><em>

_makasih buat Onica278, RyuunaChan, kira-sama, Kie2Kei yang udah ngereview chapter kemaren. maap baru dibales semua reviewnya setelah sekian lama. haha  
><em>

_eniwei, chapter ini agak gimanaaa gitu. masih teralu banyak misteri Len yang belum diketahui dan sejujurnya saya mengartikan tanpa bisa menebak sebenarnya arah cerita ini kemana. haha. cuma pengen melatih skill sih, jadi yah, kemana pun cerita ini mengarah, semua itu menjadi keputusan Raine1712.  
><em>

_avatar story ikut punyanya yang di Cendrillon versi aslinya yah.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Dark Woods Circus<strong>

* * *

><p>Malam itu, aku bermimpi. Aku bermimpi kalau aku sedang berbaring di atas kapal yang kumiliki dengan pakaian nelayan. Mataku terpaku menatap langit biru, menyadari awan-awan sedang mempermainkanku ketika busa putih itu berubah bentuk saat aku berusaha mengamatinya. Aku mengangkat tanganku, berharap dapat menyentuh dan menangkap busa putih itu, tapi mereka segera berubah bentuk lagi, menyebar di langit yang biru yang luas, seakan-akan mereka sedang memperolokku.<p>

"Hey, kau nggak akan bisa meraih kami, kau itu sama sekali nggak bisa apa-apa! Nggak punya kemampuan sama sekali!"

Aku terbangun dengan keringat menggalir dari atas sampai ujung kuku kakiku di tengah malam. Sudah beberapa kali rasanya dalam minggu ini aku selalu melihat mimpi yang sama dan berakhir dengan kondisi yang sama. Aku sama sekali nggak keberatan awalnya, karena mimpi itu mengingatkan aku seberapa _tidak pentingnya_ aku di dunia ini. Mengingatkan aku tentang _keburukkan_ pikiranku.

Aku menendang selimutku dan berdiri, merasakan dinginnya lantai yang seketika membuat badanku gemetaran tak berdaya. Aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan menuju pintu tanpa peduli jam berapa itu. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju dapur yang terletak di bawah, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursinya dengan tangan di atas meja, dan kepala tertelungkup kesana. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit berlalu, aku menegakkan kepalaku dan menoleh ke arah jam di dinding dapur, 3:15... Sempurna...

Aku masih hidup kan? Aku ada disini kan... berdiri... aku tahu aku sedang berdiri... aku masih bernapas... atau nggak? Apa aku masih bermimpi...? Apa aku masih terjatuh...?

Aku menatap tangan kananku, memainkan kelima jariku, dan mengulung mereka hingga kukuku menekan kulit di telapak tanganku, kemudian aku melemaskannya lagi. Sama sekali tidak sakit. Sama sekali nggak cukup... aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun... apakah aku masih bermimpi?

Tidak, ini semua bukan mimpi. Ini hanyalah alasan yang selalu kubuat supaya aku merasa sedikit nyaman, membuat segalanya yang buruk terasa bagaikan mimpi, bukan merupakan sebuah kenyataan. Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri sambil melemaskan tangan kananku lagi. Masih berbekas disana tanda-tanda kebodohanku barusan. Masih terlihat jelas betapa tidak berartinya aku di dunia ini.

Kenapa aku melakukan ini semua? Aku bahkan tahu, semua bagian di tubuhku seolah berteriak "salah!" walaupun begitu, kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya? Ini semua... entah kenapa justru membuatku merasa lebih hidup. Dan perasaan itu membuatku merasa _amat_ nyaman.

Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar seorang manusia yang buruk... seperti koin bermuka dua... seorang manusia yang _egois_ dan _idiot_. Di satu sisi, aku selalu berdoa dan berharap orang tuaku bangga akan diriku... dan di sisi lainnya... dimana tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya... aku justru terpuruk ke dalam jurang penuh keterpurukan. Tapi entah kenapa, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu sekarang. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan di tanganku justru menyadarkanku tentang seberapa buruknya aku... seberapa bodohnya aku...

Aku berlari menuju deretan meja di sisi dapur, meraih salah satu gagang lacinya dan membukanya. Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, aku tahu benda apa yang disimpan disana. Kilauan cahaya bulan dari jendela terpantul lewat sisi atasnya, membuatku tersadar betapa berbahayanya benda itu. Sebuah pisau panjang dengan gagang berwarna hitam yang terlihat mantap untuk kupegang.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, menyusuri sisi tipis _stainless steel_ yang tajam. Ada desiran kuat di hatiku untuk meraih benda itu, mengenggamnya erat. Mataku tertuju pada benda itu kemudian aku melirik pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Hanya satu sayatan... pasti tidak akan teralu sakit walaupun aku juga tidak bisa memastikannya dengan pasti...

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, dapat kurasakan detak jantungku yang bergemuruh. Tidak... ini salah... ini _gila_! Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini! Tapi... keinginan itu terasa kuat... begitu mendesak... mendorongku untuk melakukan apa saja.

Jemariku sudah menyentuh gagangnya yang berwarna hitam, terasa dingin. Aku menariknya keluar dari dalam laci, dapat kulihat pantulanku sendiri di bagian atasnya.

Itulah aku. Kagamine Len, pengecut bodoh yang sama sekali tidak artinya di dunia ini.

"Len!"

Mataku melebar terkejut ketika aku mulai menyadari kalau aku tidak sendirian disana. Aku segera meletakkan kembali pisaunya di dalam di dalam laci dan segera berbalik untuk melihat sosok yang baru saja berbicara disana, aku mendengus lega ketika aku melihat sosok saudari kembarku.

"Ada apa, Len? Apa yang—disini gelap sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah kegelapan seperti ini?"

"Jangan! Jangan nyalakan—"

Sejak kapan Rin pernah mendengarkan ucapanku? Sesaat kemudian, cahaya lampu neon hampir membutakan mataku. Aku mundur selangkah ketika rasa pusing menyerang seluruh indera sarafku, membuatku hampir terjatuh ke belakang.

"Len...? Apa yang—_hey_!" Rin menyentuh bahuku, menarik wajahku mendekat ke arahnya dan menatap kedua mataku. "Len... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku menangis?

Aku mengejapkan mataku dan merasakan butiran bening turun menyusuri pipiku, jatuh ke sisi wajahku. Tangan Rin mengusap lembut pipiku, menghapus jejak air mataku.

"Ada apa...? Kenapa kau merasa sedih? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku, Len!"

Memangnya apa yang akan kukatakan padanya? Aku bahkan tidak punya ide tentang apa yang sebenarnya membuatku sedih! Kenapa aku melakukan segala hal ini... mengambil pisau dan berniat menyiksa diriku sendiri... Aku tidak tahu!

Apakah aku harus minta maaf pada Rin? Tapi kalau aku melakukannya... itu berarti aku harus mengakui pada Rin seberapa _menjijikkannya_ aku ini... Aku nggak bisa melakukannya! Aku nggak bisa!

Aku _tidak akan_ pernah memberitahu mereka, baik itu Rin, atau _Mom _dan _Dad_!

"Len!"

Mataku melebar kembali mendapati tatapan Rin dengan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Len, katakan sesuatu! Kau membuatku takut!"

Bibirnya gemetar tanpa henti, dan kelihatannya sebentar lagi dia akan bergabung menangis bersamaku. Ah... aku ini memang saudara yang amat sangat menyusahkan.

Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukkan dan mendekapnya erat sambil mengigit bibirku. Aku benar-benar tidak pantas untuk memeluknya dan menyentuhnya dengan tanganku yang kotor.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." Setidaknya aku dapat memaksa diriku bicara. "Nggak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma mimpi buruk. Semua baik-baik saja."

Aku mendengar suara dengusan dan isakan pelan. "Oke..." bisiknya pelan. Dan kata barusan mengakhiri diskusi kami. Kami diam untuk beberapa saat sampai Rin berhenti menangis dan kemudian kami berdua kembali ke kamar kami berdua tanpa suara.

Rin tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Sayangnya, dia juga tahu bahwa dia tidak punya hak untuk menanyakan hal itu. Dia selalu ada disana, mempersiapkan diri ketika aku kemungkinan akan memberitahukannya soal itu dan aku suka sifatnya yang seperti itu. Karena Rin... mungkin hanya Rin di dunia ini yang mampu mengerti aku... sedalam-dalamnya.

Dan aku kembali ke tempat tidurku, bergumul di bawah selimut, bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan malam hingga matahari terbit nanti.

Pagi itu, sebelum aku berangkat ke sekolah, aku mencari _wristband_ warna kuningku dan mengenakannya di pergelangan tangan kananku, sebuah kebiasaan yang telah berhasil aku hilangkan selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Aku tahu, menyembunyikan pergelangan tanganku menggunakan kain seperti ini tidak akan banyak membantu. Meskipun begitu, aku merasa lebih tenang dengan benda yang melingkar di tanganku itu.

"Pagi, Sobat!" Aku nyengir lebar ke temanku dan memukul pelan lengannya, hampir membuatnya tersedak dan ingin balas meninjuku juga. Kakak kembarku sudah beranjak ke mejanya sendiri dan untuk beberapa alasan, aku menyadari bahwa dia tidak memandangku satu kali pun sejak tadi pagi. Aku mengerti. Itu wajar. Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Mungkin dia marah padaku karena tidak ingin menceritakan satu hal pun padanya. Lagipula, aku memang tidak butuh ditanya macam-macam saat ini. Aku hanya ingin sendiri.

Aku kembali nyengir saat sahabatku mengerutu dan setelah itu aku duduk di bangkuku sendiri. Namun, sesuatu mengambil alih pehatianku.

Bukankah seharusnya _gadis itu_ sudah masuk ke kelas sekarang? Ayolah, yang mengajar pagi ini adalah Si Monster yang tidak pernah bertoleransi dalam keterlambatan... tinggal dua menit lagi...

Dan seperti dapat membaca pikiranku, aku bisa mendengar Kaito bertanya padaku. "Hei, Nakajima_-san_ dimana?" _Hell_, mana aku tahu! Aku sendiri juga ingin tahu, Kaito!

"Nggak tahu deh," jawabku cepat. Lagipula, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku kan? Iya kan? Aku menghela napas dan menepuk pelan pipiku. Ayolah, sadar Len. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa mendadak kau mengkhawatirkannya?

"Hey, _all okay, buddy_?"

_Nggak,_ Kaito, _pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi_! Tapi, aku nggak mungkin memberitahunya. Rasa khawatirku ini tidak beralasan dan yang terpenting, apa alasanku untuk mengkhawatirkan gadis aneh itu? Dia cuma rekanmu, rekan yang sama sekali tidak pernah kau harapkan sebelumnya.

Tapi kenapa sesuatu di dadaku terasa sakit?

"Yap. Semuanya baik-baik saja, sobat." Aku mencoba tersenyum. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Kaito?" Tuhan, tolonglah, semoga dia tidak menyadari keanehanku.

"Nggak tahu sih, tapi kamu terlihat agak... aneh..." sahutnya sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut seolah aku ini terlihat seperti anak anjing di pinggir jalan yang terlihat teramat menyedihkan. Entah kenapa, aku tidak membencinya dan justru balas tersenyum lebar padanya. Kuakui Kaito memang sangat-sangat baik hati.

"Yeah. Nggak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja kok. Aku cuma kurang tidur. Cuma itu."

Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku adalah pembohong paling buruk di seluruh dunia. Dia pasti tahu kalau aku berbohong sekarang ini. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa dia pasti akan merasa terluka karena aku sengaja membohonginya. Tapi... maaf, Kaito. Maaf. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu kenyataan sebenarnya.

"Sheesh! Aku sudah bilang kan padamu! Kamu itu nyanyinya salah!" Teriakan di belakangku mengalihkan pikiranku dan Kaito. Kami berdua segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan sosok sang diva yang sedang bertengkar dengan pasangannya.

"Aku sama sekali nggak salah! Kamu yang salah dari awal dan berpura-pura nggak menyadarinya!" Si gadis berambut merah muda berkata dengan suara amat tenang. Tentu saja dengan ekspresi datar favoritnya.

Aku nggak tahu kenapa, tapi Hatsune Miku dan Megurine Luka jelas akan menjadi pasangan paling buruk yang pernah ada. Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mereka berdua, maksudku, itu hak mereka untuk bersikap bersahabat atau tidak. Tapi, beneran deh, suara mereka kalau lagi bertengkar itu hampir membuat kepalaku pecah!

Aku memutar bola mataku dan kembali berbicara pada Kaito. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kamui-sensei dimana? Tumben lho dia datang terlambat..."

Dia memang terlambat lebih dari lima menit. Itu aneh, mengingat sikap kerasnya pada ketidaktepatan waktu. Anehnya, Nakajima juga absen di saat yang sama. Seolah mereka memiliki keterkaitan entah apa itu.

Dan... untuk alasan yang aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya, perutku terasa tegang dan melilit.

Kaito segera menoleh ke arah pintu, memprediksi bahwa monster itu akan muncul segera dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, tidak ada yang berubah. Pintu tetap sama, tidak bergeming. Dan kelihatanya, tidak ada satu pun yang peduli mengenai keterlambatan guru itu, atau bahkan menyadari ketidakhadiran Gumi disana.

Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas tanpa alasan apapun. Aku bersumpah, aku merasa otakku lumpuh seketika itu juga. Pikiranku terasa buram, bahkan hampir kosong. Aku bisa merasakan kakiku melangkah cepat bahkan nyaris berlari, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya dan bahkan aku tidak tahu kenapa otakku secara tidak sadar menyuruh otot kakiku bergerak. Yang aku sadari adalah jantungku yang berdebar dengan keras dan itu sungguh terasa menyiksa.

_Ini semua bukan urusanku! Aku punya hal lain yang harus aku pedulikan! Kenapa aku justru berlari tanpa alasan hanya karena guru itu tidak masuk kelas dan teman sekelasku yang aneh juga kebetulan tidak datang? Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengursinya—karena hei, aku bahkan tidak becus mengurusi diriku sendiri!_

Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang kupikirkan di pikiranku yang buram. Aku mengatakan hal itu berulang kali bahwa aku harus berhenti dan kembali masuk ke kelas, bersikap biasa saja dan tidak peduli pada dunia sekitarku. Hal yang sama yang selalu kulakukan selama ini.

Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, kakiku tidak mau berhenti. Selain itu, sahabat baikku juga memiliki pemikiran lain.

"Kita berpencar!" Aku bisa mendengarnya berteriak di belakangku saat dia menarik bahuku, memintaku untuk berhenti sesaat.

Aku menatapnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah—dia sama terengah-engahnya denganku—dan mengangguk tanpa berpikir lagi. _Sungguh, kenapa otakku tidak bisa digunakan di saat seperti ini sih?_ Dan setelah itu, dia berlari menuju arah lain dan meninggalkan aku yang serba kebingungan serta diliputi perasaan penuh kebodohan. Aku mengenggam jemariku sendiri, berusaha memberikan sedikit kesadaran, dan berlari naik ke tangga yang hampir membuatku terjatuh.

Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya bahwa selama ini sekolahku sangat... sangat luas, membingungkan, penuh aura kelam, dan kadang kala terlihat _sangat_ menakutkan. Aku bahkan baru menyadari bahwa setiap langkah kaki yang terdengar di koridor terasa begitu mencekam di telinga.

Aku tidak tahu apakah semua perasaan mengerikan itu membuat seluruh saraf inderaku berespon teralu berlebihan. Bulu kudukku meremang dan aku bisa merasakan udara dingin merasuk hingga tulangku. Bahkan, ketika aku menemukan origami berbentuk kapal yang remuk terinjak di atas lantai koridor, aku merasa tubuhku melemas. Aku merasakan takut yang teramat besar.

Tanganku meraihnya dan aku segera berlari dengan perasaan lebih kacau daripada sebelumnya. Rasa kacau dan panik, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Dia bahkan bukan temanku—oke, dia teman sekelasku, tapi bukan teman baikku. Aku tidak peduli padanya dulu, lantas kenapa aku mendadak jadi begitu peduli padanya sekarang?

Kenapa aku mengkhawatirkannya sampai seperti ini? Apakah aku merasa bersalah karena dia? Apakah ini salah satu cara untuk melampiaskan rasa bersalahku? Dengan menolongnya?

Aku tersenyum sedih dan mengigit bibir bawahku semakin keras. Napasku tersenggal. Aku semakin lelah.

Kenapa aku berlari begitu kelas? Kenapa aku mati-matian ingin mencarinya? Apakah cuma untuk menyelamatkannya, menjadi sosok pahlawan yang bisa dipuji sehingga akhirnya aku bisa melupakan semua kesalahan yang aku buat selama ini?

"Semua baik-baik saja, Nakajima_-san_."

Aku mendengar suara sahabatku dari kelas sebelah. Aku memelankan langkahku dan segera masuk ke kelas.

Disanalah hadiah dari semua usahaku berlari-lari di koridor berada.

Gemetar melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bergulun tidak berdaya di sudut ruangan, di balik meja yang berhasil menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Nakajima_-san_, bisakah kau beritahu aku apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Seharusnya aku merasa senang bukan? Aku sudah menemukan apa yang aku cari. Aku seorang pahlawan. Aku menemukan korban yang tidak berdaya. Tapi kenapa... kenapa... kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang? Hatiku justru terasa sakit. Perasaan kesal, marah, dan sedih seakan menyerangku sendiri, membuat aku merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin mengeluarkan segalanya.

Aku memukul meja di sebelahku dengan seluruh kekuatanku. Aku bersumpah, rasanya aku hampir mematahkan seluruh tulangku, tapi aku harus melakukan itu. Kalau tidak... kalau tidak perasaan ini akan membunuhku sendiri dari dalam. Aku... aku...

Kaito menghela napas dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. "Aku akan mencari bantuan!" Dan dia menghilang begitu saja.

Aku menatap gadis yang bergelung dengan gemetaran itu. Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa terlihat seperti ini? Bajunya robek. Lutut dan lengannya lebam. Rambutnya kusut dan berantakan. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tersembunyi dengan rapat di balik lututnya dan kurasa dia sedang menangis. Menangis tanpa henti.

Aku berlutut di hadapannya dan entah kenapa aku hanya ingin memeluknya. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik, tapi dengan perlahan aku melingkarkan tanganku di bahunya yang gemetar. Perlahan, dia menjadi lebih tenang.

Aku tersadar. Aku tidak butuh piala penghargaan. Aku tidak butuh pujian atas tindakan (sok) heroikku ini. Aku hanya ingin menenangkannya dan memeluknya lebih erat agar dia bisa melupakan segalanya. Aku ingin membantunya. Aku ingin menolongnya, tapi aku harus tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia sampai seperti ini. Lalu, kesimpulanku jatuh pada satu hal, satu nama.

"Kamui keparat!" Aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri dan aku bisa merasakan tangannya menyentuh tanganku, mengenggamnya lebih erat seolah menahan diri dari rasa ketakutan yang jauh lebih besar lagi. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Aku bertanya tanpa berpikir. Yeah, aku tahu. Mulutku memang selalu bicara lebih dulu dari kecepatan berpikir otakku.

Gadis itu akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan mata basahnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "...nggak ada..."

_Apa dia bilang? Nggak ada? Apanya yang nggak ada? Coba lihat dulu apa yang terjadi padamu! _"Oi! Ini bukan waktunya melindungi dia! Kau harus jujur dan biarkan kami membantumu!" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak sambil mencengkram bahunya, yang justru membuat gadis itu menjauh dan mencoba melepaskan diriku.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, Kamui nggak melakukan apa-apa!" Dia kembali bergelung dan tubuhnya kembali gemetar seperti di awal aku menemukannya. Aku merasa seperti bajingan karena membuatnya menangis lagi.

Tuhan... aku nggak tahan ketika melihat orang lain menangis...

"Hey, umm, Nakajima_-san_..." Aku mengulurkan tanganku lagi dan menyentuh bahunya, kali ini sangat lembut dan berhati-hati. Jika aku teralu kasar, aku akan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping, rapuh begitu saja. "Kumohon, jangan takut. Kami tidak bermaksud buruk. Kami justru ingin menolongmu. Sangat ingin menolongmu. Yang perlu kaulakukan hanyalah mengatakan sejujurnya apa yang dia lakukan dan aku bersumpah kami akan menjebloskannya ke penjara atau bahkan tempat buruk lainnya!"

Dia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah kuduga. "Sudah kubilang Kamui nggak melakukan apa-apa!" Dia berteriak dan melepaskan diri, kembali menjauh dariku dan bergelung dalam isakannya.

Dia serius? Jadi bukan Kamui?

"Lalu siapa..."

Dia berteriak dengan suara seraknya. "Ini bukan urusanmu!" Dan kemudian dia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lututnya. Oke. Aku tahu. Ini memang bukan urusanku. Dia benar. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang lain. Ini murni urusannya dan seharusnya aku meninggalkannya saja.

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku menyentuh bahunya untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Dengar. Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku. Aku yakin aku bahkan tidak boleh ikut campur sebenarnya. Jika kau memang tidak ingin orang lain mengkhawatirkanmu, mencoba ikut campur dalam urusanmu, seharusnya kau tidak membuat orang lain melihat keadaanmu sekarang. Kau bisa bersembunyi, mengurung dirimu sendiri, menangis histeris hingga kau mati!" Aku mencoba tersenyum saat akhirnya Gumi kembali menatap wajahku. "Tapi kau disini, kau menangis, kau menjerit seolah kau membutuhkan bantuan, meminta perhatian, berharap ada seseorang yang datang dan menolongmu, membantumu, menemanimu. Apa aku salah?"

Gadis itu menatapku dengan matanya yang basah dan merah. Bekas air mata menghiasi pipi bundarnya. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya seolah berusaha menahan diri dari gemetar rasa takut tubuhnya sendiri.

Melihatnya yang seperti itu, aku ingin minta maaf dan mejelaskan padanya bahwa aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa lebih sedih. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kembali menangis. Namun, ketika dia akhirnya dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, aku tahu aku melakukan hal yang benar dan aku hanya terdiam saat dia kembali menangis.

Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di dalam kelas adalah isakan tangisan serta senggukan napasnya. Aku merasa amat kasihan padanya. Tanganku kembali melingkar dan aku kembali memeluknya. Berada disini tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya memeluknya, membuatku merasa sangat lemah dan tidak berguna. Tapi aku tahu, setidaknya pelukan dan aku yang tidak melakukan apapun mampu menenangkannya. Dan itu, setidaknya, membuat satu bagian di dalam hatiku merasa lega. Rasa bersalah yang telah kupendam lama mulai menguap perlahan.

Aku memeluknya semakin erat dan kurasakan dia balas memelukku semakin erat. Tangisannya justru semakin menguat. Jemariku sesekali mengusap rambutnya yang berantakkan. Aku tidak yakin sebenarnya aku telah membantunya, tapi untuk sekarang, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya...

**.**tobecontinued

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.: <strong>yap. karena Raine1712 sudah update sampai chapter 5, ReiyKa bakalan berusaha lagi untuk mengartikannya lebih cepat. hehe. (sejujurnya saya merasa sangat-sangat payah. fyuuh~)

semua pendapat diterima. silahkan yang ingin berkomentar, isi saja kolom review **:)**

**kutipan asli dari Raine1712:** And that was it. Thank you for reading! Dun forget to rate and review or else Len will turn emo! *evil laughter*


End file.
